Xenter Doublemark 30
Quotes "Xenter really shows how far willpower and innovation can get you..." Jeremy Dunslow | Echelon Engineering Group "Despite their knack for confusing naming schemes, the Echelon Group continues to deliver the pinnacle of technology. The new and shiny Xenter Doublemark 31 is as versatile as a Delta, quick as a FlingJack, stylish as any Drake I've ever seen and customizable beyond comprehension. And above all, they manage to put a price tag on it that, had you told me about it ten years ago, I would have sent you to a mental hospital. Coming in at 25,000 Credits for the Classic version, this ship delivers more bang than you could ever imagine for an incredibly tiny amount of buck." Dante Calhoun | The Informer "This Xenter is receiving quite a bit of praise at the moment. I've actually flown one and I thought it was quite cool but I feel like the minimalist form factor took away a lot of its potential." Dan Beckett | The RTE Definition Xenter is a brand of personal spacecraft originally produced by Rocksteady. The first iteration, Mark 1, was developed in 2416 and produced from 2418 until the end of 2425. Soon after, the company revealed their plans for a continuation of the moderately successful line with the Xenter Mark 2. Both models had only mild success and Mark 2 was even considered the worst spacecraft in the company's history. In 2429, the ship was officially discontinued but it was long after still used by enthusiasts because it was easily modified and customized. Only in 2441, after the founding of the Echelon Engineering Group, did the Xenter line receive its third successor, the Xenter Doublemark 30 (formerly Xenter Mark 3). This went on to become the most widely used and most famous spacecraft in history. Since then, multiple add-on versions have been developed. History The Xenter project had its first inception in 2415, when now-famous engineer Jeremy "Cipher" Dunslow approached Rocksteady CEO Wilhelm Kramer with the idea of a multi-purpose consumer-grade spaceship specifically designed for everyday use. At first, Kramer was reluctant since he thought there was no market for such a device to flourish in. Cipher, however, was persistent and presented his plan with slight variations again and again. Finally, in 2416, Kramer granted him the funds to produce a first prototype. This first iteration of Xenter was a twenty meter long, arrow-like frame with two lift surfaces on each side to provide atmospheric capabilities. It was using four state-of-the-art Pulse Engines for propulsion and the Triforce 3 power supply unit for energy generation. This was supposed to lower the overall cost of the craft. Once in production, the Triforce quickly proved to be a liability for ships in frequent use, especially ships the size of Xenter. In many test cases, the engines malfunctioned after only a few dozen flights. Cipher decided to upgrade to a standardized military Tokamak 2 generator. The Mark 1 was well-received by critics but because of its substantial price often branded as "a nice luxury toy" and not many were ultimately sold. After its discontinuation in 2425, Rocksteady added four new designers to Cipher's team and they started work on the Xenter Mark 2. As directed by Kramer, Mark 2 was supposed to be catered to the super-rich and luxurious pilots. That meant Cipher's team had a virtually unlimited budget for design. The fuselage was improved aerodynamically, the hull plating upgraded to expensive carbon-titanium interweave materials, the Tokamak 2 was replaced with the modernized Kryptex Double power supply unit, the pulse engines were replaced with high-precision consistent-fire engines. The reception of the Mark 2 was terrible. Critics branded it "overpriced", "overloaded", famous critic Dante Calhoun called it a "...generally undesirable spacecraft, something you would put into a private museum, but not something you would actually fly around in.". Xenter Mark 2 was put to rest in 2429 and Cipher dedicated his time to different projects. The Xenter project seemed long forgotten when Sebastian Clark took interest in it in 2440. The Xenon Corporation had long standing plans to buy up Rocksteady but Kramer had declined their every offer for years. Xenon CEO Seb Clark and Kramer finally came to an agreement. Them being old friends, they decided to collaborate for one project and see what kinds of fruits the work could bear. For this purpose Xenon's R&D team, including Seb Clark himself, was fused with Cipher's development team at Rocksteady, founding the Echelon Engineering Group. They started developing a new Xenter, but this time, with the unlimited funds of the gigantic Xenon Corporation, the team had open doors for ideas they didn't have before. Clark developed the shape of the fuselage. Being a minimalist, he designed the most minimalist fuselage he deemed possible: A triangular pyramid with a slightly inclined bottom. In the process of developing the Doublemark 30, multiple engineering breakthroughs were achieved. Among others the Tok-33 generator which condenses an array of 33 regulated cold fusion cells into a space of only four cubic meters. This made it easy to fit into the fuselage and very affordable, the Spinhead Matrix, a system to keep the spinning pulse engines active even when one or more are malfunctioning. Every engine was able to be ejected and the remaining two or one engine could realign with the center of mass of the craft. Furthermore, a new, more affordable titanium alloy made up the hull plating. The hull plating was mounted on swiveling joints which allowed the ship to be protected from every angle while saving about 20% of material. A new holographic interface was developed that reduced reaction times and improved input speed. Many more innovations were made which made the development of the Xenter Mark 3 the most significant spaceship development in recent history. After development, Xenter Doublemark 30 was mass-produced by Rocksteady and became the most widely used spacecraft of all time. Naming The Echelon Group is notorious for their confusing naming schemes. Since the original Xenter had 4 wings resembling the shape of an X, the name was chosen because the ship was supposed to be the 'center of life' for people. A hub for realizing possibilities. The following naming hierarchy would just count version names as marks, as is standard for most spacecraft. As such, Xenter Mark 1 was followed by Xenter Mark 2 and that by Xenter Mark 3. But Seb Clark insisted that the further versions of Xenter Mark 3 are really derivations on the Mark 3 design and not on the previous two. As a result, the Doublemark system was introduced. It can be seen as the combination of two mark versions. The Xenter Mark 3 at the basis and different marks of that particular Xenter mark on top of it. E.g. the Xenter Doublemark 32 is the second mark version of the third mark version of Xenter. Additionally, the bigger cargo version of the Xenter Mark 3 is actually called Mark 4 because Cipher insisted, that "increasing the size of the ship by a factor of 10 is enough to give it its own name." Derivations of the Mark 4 are not called Doublemarks, but simply extended by a period. E.g. the Xenter Mark 4.3 is the third version of the fourth mark version of Xenter. Derivations The Doublemark 3x introduced a range of differently customized versions of Xenter (here presented as advertised): Doublemark 30, Xenter Classic: Stylish, Classy, Perfect Doublemark 31, Xenter Barebones: Light, Affordable, Perfect Doublemark 32, Xenter Bruteforce: Strong, Durable, Perfect Doublemark 33, Xenter Overkill: Invincible, Almighty, Perfect Doublemark 34, Xenter Vector: Quick, Reliable, Perfect Doublemark 35, Xenter Allrounder: Versatile, Handy, Perfect Doublemark 36, Xenter Aristocrat: Noble, Elegant, Perfect